nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Recommended spells
Greater dispelling Greater Dispelling - Mainly useful for removing area effects, or counterspelling. Useless removing buffs cast by a level 36 spellcaster or higher (Spell check is 1d20+15 vs Caster Level) "Description: Greater Dispelling attempts to strip all magical effects from a single target. It can also target a group of creatures, attempting to remove the most powerful spell effect from each creature. To remove an effect, the caster makes a dispel check of 1d20, +1 per caster level (to a maximum of +15) against a DC of 11 + the spell effect's caster level." -- 193.213.29.247 August 2007 * This is flat out incorrect; 24 caster levels is sufficient to be dispel proof (DC is actually 12 + caster level). I can see someone thinking it's 25 because of the description provided in game; 36 is completely off the mark. : -- 04:04, 6 April 2019 (UTC) :* Please do not treat such ancient comments as if they were current. Back in 2007, it was believed that the DC was 11 + caster level. It was not until 2010 that WhiZard's testing showed that it was implemented as 12 + Caster level. --The Krit (talk) 04:59, April 7, 2019 (UTC) :* On the other hand, correcting the article is appreciated. This had been overlooked. --The Krit (talk) 05:32, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Focus of article I'm not sure "recommend" is a good word to use here. Recommendations are highly subjective, and not really appropriate for the encyclopedic style. Is there a better way to present this info? Spell analysis? Include all spells? --The Krit 23:51, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :A more general analysis and/or view of all the spells would be great - especially under different circumstances like the Class (wizard, sorc, bard cleric, ...), if and how the casterlevel affects the spell (DC, savings, ...), PvM (solo, party, xping, ...), PvP (1vs1, 1vsMany, against STR-Figther; DEX-Fighter; Sneaker; against Mage; Cleric), Feats affecting it and how, ... : :at the end i want to know which spell will be the best for my particular situation - so i need a list with this info : :i guess all those who play casters since a long time already have this info somewhere in there memory ... would be nice if they could share it :) -- 2 October 2007 ::Article correctly notes that Greater Magic Weapon is useful on low magic worlds, yet farther down dismisses Premonition as not helpful (without mentioning its usefulness on low magic worlds). I like the article, but it would be nice to see some consistency in the point of view. A list like this can be written from the standard NWN/high-magic POV, or look very different written for low magic settings. Something exhaustive, like that mentioned above would be truly impressive: Examine the spells from every angle. Chamalscuro 16:27, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Style This page has way too many first- and second- person pronouns. Scanning through it, I believe I saw a bunch of factual errors intertwined with personal opinions. There are probably a number of other style issues that I did not notice. Does anyone want to clean this up? --The Krit 02:01, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Epic spells Epic spells aren't recommended? :) Trang Oul Keen edge Keen edge - Your chance (or your friendly neighborhood tank's chance) of critical hits will double. This is also flat out wrong, the math is off by a mile; extending the crit range by 1 to 3 is obviously nowhere close to double chance of critical hit.. Who wrote this stuff?? -- 04:04, 6 April 2019 (UTC) * There is no need to be so antagonistic. Phrases such as "flat out wrong", "off by a mile", and "obviously nowhere close" are not conducive to cooperative writing. As for who wrote this stuff, that information is readily available in the page history. : Now for the math: Suppose that your attack roll meets or exceeds your opponent's AC on N rolls out of 20. Take N > 1 to avoid a corner case. If your critical threat range is 20, your chance of scoring a critical hit on a single attack is the chance of rolling a 20 times the chance of the confirmation roll hitting: 1/20 × N/20 = N/400. If your critical threat range is 19-20, your chance of scoring a critical hit on a single attack is the chance of rolling a 19 or 20 times the chance of the confirmation roll hitting: 2/20 × N/20 = 2N/400, or twice the chance with half the threat range. The chance of a critical hit did in fact double. --The Krit (talk) 05:18, April 7, 2019 (UTC)